Gebetan
by Kirkland.Elder
Summary: Alice yang baru saja pututs dari mantan pacarnya Alfred akhirnya dijodohkan oleh teman-temannya kepada tiga orang pria.  Akankah Alice bertahan untuk terus PDKT ataukah ia lebih memilih untuk menjomblo?


**Terinspirasi dari sebuah fic yang berjudul "clean break" berbahasa english.**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warn: OOC banget!**

**Main chara: of course it's England. Fem England/Alice Kirkland. (alisnya gak tebal)**

**MaleBelarus: Vladislav Braginskaya (Saudara sama Russia).**

**FemRussia: Anya Braginskaya (dia adikny Belarus dan kembaran).**

**FemItaly: Marghareta Vargas.**

**FemCanada: Mathilda William Jones.**

**FemJapan: Sakura Honda.**

**FemSwitzerland: Vanish Zwingli.**

**MaleLiechtenstein: Noah Zwingli.**

**Summary: Alice yang baru saja putus dari pacar bregseknya itu dijodohkan kepada tiga orang pemuda oleh temannya. Akankah Alice bertahan ataukan ia malah bertahan sebagai jomblo?**

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah dengar?"<p>

"Dengar apa?"

"Katanya Kirkland baru diputusin sama Jones."

"Klo itu aku juga dengar, katanya sih diputusinnya lewat FaceBook."

"Parahnya lagi ditulis di wallnya coba, Jones gak takut mati apa?"

"Kirkland memang manis, tapi kalau sudah marah sumpah bikin nangis!"

Aku mengabaikan semua yang mereka ucapkan begitu aku lewat koridor sekolah. Suasana moodku memang sedang tidak bagus dan aku malas untuk meladeni semua gossip yang mereka lotarkan kepadaku. Namaku Alice Kirkland yang baru saja digossipkan putus dengan pria bernama Alfred Fredrick Jones lewat wall FaceBookku. Aku tidak dapat menyangkalnya karena gossip itu memang benar. Aku benar-benar akan menendang bokong pria itu dengan sangat keras dan meninju wajahnya yang sangat ia banggakan itu mengingat dia adalah ketua dari club rugby. Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Dia memutuskanku lewat FaceBook terlebih lagi di wallku yang bisa dilihat semua orang for god's sake! Apalagi kalimat yang ia tulis...

_Alice, langsung saja. Aku ingin putus! Karena aku rasa kalau aku yang Hero ini terlalu baik untukmu. Aku punya banyak penggemar dan aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya mengurung diri di ruang OSIS. Selamat tinggal dan jangan pernah memohon untuk kembali denganku lagi karena aku sudah pacaran dengan Sakura!_

Siapa juga yang mau kembali bersamamu dasar narsis! Hero? In your dream! Apasih yang kurang dariku? Orang-orang selalu menyebutku manis dan aku juga punya penggemar. Memang aku selalu menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktuku di ruang OSIS dan itu semua karena aku ketua OSIS dan memang sih aku juga sering marah, tetapi itu semua karena banyak yang berbuat salah. Lihat saja Jones, aku akan membalasmu untuk semua ini. Aku pastikan kau akan menerima yang setimpal. Akan aku pastikan itu.

* * *

><p>Alice melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kafetaria. Dia dapat melihat anggota club rugby yang duduk mengililingin Alfred yang sedang merangkul Sakura. Amarah langsung mendatanginya ketika Alfred meliriknya dan langsung membuang mukanya. Dia berjalan ke arah meja yang diduduki oleh 5 orang perempuan. Dia mengambil kursi dan duduk dengan geram. Kelima perempuan itu hanya melihatnya dan menghel nafasnya.<p>

Anya Braginskaya: Kelahiran Russia. Kelas 2 dan memiliki 2 kakak bernama Katsuya dan Vladislav.

Katsuya Braginskaya: Saudara dari Anya. Kelas 3.

Marghareta Fargas: Kelahiran Italy. Kelas 2 dan memiliki saudara kembar bernama Lovino Vargas.

Mathilda William Jones: Kelahiran America. Kelas 2 dan memiliki adik bernama Alfred Fredrick Jones.

Victory Bonnefoy: Kelahiran Seychelles. Saudara dekat dengan Francis Bonnefoy, matan Alice.

"Aku membencinya." Alice bergumam dan tentu saja bisa didengar oleh lima orang sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan Alfred, Alice dia... memang selalu begitu dan. tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Ucap Mathilda.

"Kau tahu? Begitu tadi malam kami melihat wall FaceBookmu kami langsung membuat rencana!" Ucap Katsuya yang membuat empat anak lainnya mengangguk.

"Rencana apa? Kalau rencana itu untuk mengunci Jones di toilet dan menakut-nakutinya sampai ia menangis dan mengompol aku ikut!" Balas Alice dengan semangat, bukan rahasia lagi kalau ketua club rugby yang kuat itu takut dengan hantu.

Lima anak itu hanya menggeleng mendengar pernyataan Alice, "Bukan itu, rencananya kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan laki-laki jomblo yang keren di Academy World ini!" Ucap Victory dengan semangat.

"Aku malas." Alice membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya.

"Dari pada ide Victory yang mau menjodohkanmu dengan Francis?" Ucap Ivana tiba-tiba.

"A..apa? Francis!"

"Hei, Kak Francis masih mencintaimu walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia masih menyimpan semua fotomu dan jika dia ingin tidur dia akan mencium fotomu yang sedang tersenyum yang ia letakkan di bahawah bantalnya agar ia bisa bermimpi indah. Bahkan dia sering memanggil namamu di dalam tidurnya!" pengakuan Victory membuat Alice merinding.

"A..aku pilih dijodohin." Semuanya tersenyum.

Marghareta mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti kartu," Alice, ini semua adalah foto anak laki-laki yang masih jomblo di sekolah ini." Ucap Marghareta.

"_Bagaimana mereka menyiapkan semua itu dalam satu malam?"_ Batin Alice.

"Kami akan membalik semua foto dan mengacaknya. Kau harus memilih tiga orang untuk dipilih!" Marghareta tersenyum puas.

"Ke..kenapa harus tiga orang?" Alice merasa seperti ditampar di wajah.

"Karena, jika hubunganmu dengan yang lain tidak berhasil kamubisa langsung melancarkan serangan ke pria lainnya! Bukan begitu?" Tiba-tiba saja Elizaveta Hendravary murid asal Hungary itu muncul dan mengagetkan keenam sahabat itu.

"Umn...sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Mathilda agak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Elizaveta di sekitarnya karena dulu Gilbert -pacarnya- pernah berselingkuh dengan Elizaveta singkat kata Mathilda benci dengan perempuan itu.

"Saat Victory berkata bahwa kalian akan menjodohkan Alice dengan cowok di WA ini!" Elizaveta tersenyum.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau kurang menyukaiku karena kasusku dengan Gilbert itu-"

"_Aku sangat tidak suka padamu."_ Batin Mathilda.

"Tetapi yang lalu biarlah berlalu, saat itu pun kau dan Gilbert sedang bertengkar dan hampir mau putuskan? Aku hanya menenangkannya." Elizaveta melirik Mathilda yang merundukkan kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari, tidak bersama dengan temanmu?" Semua orang tahu siapa yang Alice maksud dan yang Alice maksud adalah Sakura. Sakura adalah sahabat Elizaveta di club koran.

"Oke aku tahu kalian tidak percaya padaku karena aku berteman dengan Sakura." Semua yang duduk di meja itu menganghuk.

"Tetapi percayalah bahwa aku hanya ingin membantu! Sebenarnya Sakura tidak suka pada Alice karena Alice merebut posisi ketua OSIS dan pria yang ia sukai. Makanya saat Alice sibuk dengan pekerjaan OSIS, Sakura diam-diam mencoba menggoda Alfred saat Alfred sedang latihan rugby. Mungkin Alfred yang mengira ia memiliki banyak penggemar -seperti yang ia tulis pada wallmu Alice- ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia dapat berganti pacar dengan cepat dan jujur saja aku juga tidak menyukai cara Sakura yang curang dan Alfred yang super PeDe itu!" Elizaveta mencoba meyakinkan semua yang ada di meja itu.

"Jadi, kau bisa membantu kami dengan cara?" Anya tersenyum menyeringai sembari mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat teman-temannya ketakutan, ia mengundang Elizaveta duduk bersama mereka.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian mendapatkan informasi yang akurat untuk tiga pria beruntung yang akan menjadi gebetannya Alice dan tentu jika kau -Alice- ingin balas dendam dengan Alfred aku bisa menyebar luaskan kemesraanmu nantinya dengan pacar barumu." Semua yang berada di meja itu menyeringai kecuali Alice yang sweatdrop melihat teman-temannya dan teman barunya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai pemilihan cowoknya?" Katsuya mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah lama ia merasakan mereka menyeringai dan membuat semua anak yang berada di sekitar meja mereka menjauh.

"Baiklah pilih tiga dari 221 siswa Alice." Marghareta menyodorkan tumpukan foto yang tampak seperti kartu itu.

"Jangan Francis. Jangan Francis. Jangan Francis. Jangan Francis." Alice terus mengumamkan kata-kata itu saat ia mengambil tida foto yang berada di tangan Marghareta.

"Nah Alice, sekarang buka!" Victory mengambil foto itu dari tangan Alice dan langsung melihatnya.

"HAH!" Mereka semua berteriak kaget saat melihat ketiga pria yang berada di foto itu.

* * *

><p><strong>TOBECONTINUE!<br>REVIEW ANDA SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN UNUK KELANJUTAN FIC INI**


End file.
